


Deduction

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [91]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, bit of lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>deduction: noun: dəˈdəkSH(ə)n: the inference of particular instances by reference to a general law or principle.</p><p>late Middle English: from Latin deductio(n-), from the verb deducere</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deduction

His first deduction of him, :

"I know you’re an Army doctor and you’ve been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you’ve got a brother who’s worried about you but you won’t go to him for help because you don’t approve of him – possibly because he’s an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife. And I know that your therapist thinks your limp’s psychosomatic – quite correctly, I’m afraid..."

he later learned was woefully inadequate, and of course, he missed the fact that Harry was short for Harriet, the gold case itself should have given it away, but he had also missed the tell tale wear and tear from the phone being tossed into a purse, instead of jammed in a pocket...

He also missed the nerves of steel in the dark navy eyes that could sparkle when enraged, or glow in merriment; his innate loyalty that lived side by side with his deeply ingrained trust issues. Above all, his analytical, logical mind could not yet perceive his soon to be flatmate's generosity, patience and overwhelming...what was the word...gift? talent? whatever it was that could bring him to his knees with a few, well placed kisses.

"Hmmm, there? Interesting..."

"John...."

"How about?"

"Howdoyouohhhhhhhyeth.....damn."

"And here, anything here?"

"Sherlock?"

"Hello?"

"Damn, are you okay?"

"No one has ever..."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, have I told you how much that I love you?"

"John?"

"John! What did I do?"

"You've never, uhm, said that to me before."

"Oh. Oh, John. Didn't you deduce it already?"

"I thought you did, but it's a little different to hear it from those amazing lips of yours."

"Hungry?"

"Starving."


End file.
